Hetalia High: The Otoman and the Gentleman's Humorous Love Story
by Matsuri Kazehana
Summary: Kiku Honda's an otomen. Arthur Kirkland's a British transfer student. Their meeting is the beginning of their third years. Hetalia High though...is a very carefree and random place to attend school in. Their love happens in this place, as well as a whole other random events with a mafia student council, strange clubs, and people making out in every corner! Yaoi warning!
1. The new transfer student!

**Hey guys Magsuri Kazehana here with another mostly ASAKIKU fic. I didn't really see an otomen!Japan in any of the Asakiku stories I've seen, so an idea came to me in History Class once again...this is a Gakuen Hetalia based fic, and there are many pairings in this fic. I hope you enjoy, but a few things to be warned of…**

**WARNING! This is mostly an ASAKIKU fic! If you dislike Yaoi in any way, please, don't read this.**

**I apologize for any spelling errors there may be.**

**The humor in this fic may be very bad, but please…bear with it…:P**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own **_**Axis Powers: Hetalia. **_**This plot does belong to me.**

**Now, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**The Life and Times of the Otomen and the Gentleman in Hetalia High**

**Chapter one: The new transfer student!**

**Kiku's POV**

My name is Kiku Honda, and I like cute things... As a hobby, I cook, clean, and stare at cute animals. In Japan, they call people like me...an Otomen.

My older brother, Wang Yao, is kind of like me. My cousins though...Mei Mei and Yong Soo...they must think that I'm a teddy bear or something! Every day it's the same...just like right now...

"Mei Mei...Yong Soo...please stop!" I yelled. Mei Mei was clinging to my right arm, while Yong Soo had his arms around my waist, refusing to let me go.

"Kiku's mine, Yong Soo! Let him go!" Mei Mei said.

"No! Kiku's _mine _Mei Mei!" Yong Soo said, sticking his tongue out towards my Taiwanese cousin.

"Yong Soo! Mei Mei! Let go of your cousin right now, aru!" Thank goodness...thank you, Wang Yao...

"No!"

"I don't wanna! He's just soo cute~!"

I guess I should prepare for my early death. And the cause, you ask...? Dismemberment…

This fighting for me, I guess...happened for a long time, and I really thought I would die because of that cause, when something whizzed dangerously close to my poor Korean Cousin. I thought it was a bullet or something, but it was...wait... was that LIGHTNING?!

"It's not nice to hit somebody like that!" Yong Soo said, acting like he really got hurt.

"Well, I would agree, if you weren't doing _that_… Treating a sibling like a toy is not nice. Now! I suggest you leave right now...or something may happen to you that's worse than getting struck by lightning..." a mysterious voice said. I wasn't facing his person, but by his accent, I assume he's British...

And just like a charm, my cousins let go of me and fled the scene with my fuming older brother on their tail.

I turned to my savior and bowed in appreciation. "Thank you for saving me...but this happens all the time..."

"My my...does that mean I have to sweep you away from them, lovely princess?"

Wait a minute...did he say...L-lovely princess? I feel my face getting real flushed, and I think it just got deeper.

In front of me was a beautiful blonde haired green eyed man...his eyebrows are very noticeable, but if you ask me, I think they make his eyes more attractive, with that hypnotic and mesmerizing color...

"I-I'm Kiku Honda...Third year student." I said.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland...I just transferred from London, but I think you can tell by the uniform...I'm a Third year student as well...Do you mind showing me around, Kiku?"

He smiled. Oh my...Kami-sama, what should I do...? He's like the

Prince every Shojo Character _Dreams _of having, and I'm living the dream! Is he _my _prince though...?

"Y-yes I do...Wait! No! I just-!" Why did I have to drift into Fantasyland now of all times...?!

He laughed...and it sounds so melodic...I wonder if he's a good singer...?

Full of embarrassment, I just bowed to him again. "W-Welcome to Hetalia High...Let me show you around..."

"Thank you, Kiku..."

In a Gentlemany way I assume he was taught, just like a princess...he kissed my hand... Oh no! He's just so handsome! I can't take it!

I hear a clicking sound, and all the color drains from my face.

"Kiku...what's wrong? You seem to be a bit sick..." Arthur-san asks me.

I look at him, very worried. "I'm afraid the GHYFC has captured this scene..."

"What's the GHYFC...?"

"It's a club my twin sister established. How she got it passed, the world may never know...but the GHYFC is short for the Gakuen Hetalia Yaoi Fangirls Club. Since she established it, there is some Japanese in it. Gakuen Hetalia is like how you'd say Hetalia High in English. But yaoi..." Why Sakura...?! If you weren't my sister I would kill you right now...

"Yes...?"

I take a deep breath. "'Yaoi' in a way you can understand is basically boys love...I think they are the people that get all these couples together..." I blush furiously.

He stares at me for the longest time, and then it clicks. "O-oh!"

He blushes. I blush even more. The tension in the air is really thick. There was something I wanted to ask of him, so to break this awkward silence, I said it.

"D-do you want to be my friend, Arthur-san?"

He gives me that killer smile of his. "Of course I would. I'd be my honor to do so, Kiku."

I smile and turn around to our buildings. "Well, there is much to show you. Hetalia High is the largest international school in the world, so we better get started."

"Lead the way, Kiku." Arthur-san says, and with that the large tour began.

**Third POV**

Behind the bushes the president of the GHYFC Sakura Honda squealed with her VP Elisabetha Hedervary.

"There is much to be done, Elisabetha...Starting today, the GHYFC is launching Operation: ASAKIKU. For the sake of my onii-chan...and Alice-chan's nii-chan, I want to make them happy. Is that ok with you, Elisabetha-chan?"

"Of course it is, Sakura-chan! Let the operation begin!" The Hungarian squealed.

"Ne ne, wouldn't Kiku nii be the uke?"

"Absolutly! He's the otomen, so he's feminine in one way of another! And he's not like Feliciano, who goes all Gung Ho on people that wanna do it with him, except for Ludwig and Lovino...speaking of that trio, it still amazes me how thay got that to work! Even so...Kawaii!"

"Yes, yes...well then...Get the meeting prepared for this afternoon right away!" The Japanese female said, getting up from the bushes.

"Yes President!" Elisabetha said, clinging onto the newfound evidence of a new couple.

**Will Arthur and Kiku fall in love? Absolutely! The question is 'when?' They seem to like each other, but will the GHYFC push them in the right direction? And what's with the rules of this high school? All of these questions will be answered later in the story!**

**Chapter one end!**

**Next time on Otomen and Gentleman...**

_**'Alice Kirkland hadn't seen her twin brother in ten years since she was forced to study abroad in America...'**_

_**'Arthur nii-chan...is that you...?'**_

_**'Alice...?'**_

_**'Why does this bloody high school have a bloody Student Council that's a fucking MAFIA?!'**_

**Next time! **_**Reunion! Arthur meets the "Mafia Club"**_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! My version of humor totally sucks, but I hope it's bearable...**

**Please RandR and I'll see you later!**

**Until then**

**-Matsuri Kazehana**


	2. Reunion! Arthur Meets the Mafia Gang!

**Hey guys Matsuri Kazehana back with the second chapter of Otomen and Gentleman! Thank you to all the read the first chapter and thought it was worth reading the second! So here it is, with a few warnings...**

**WARNING! This is an ASAKIKU FIC mostly. If you dislike yaoi in any way, please don't read this.**

**I apologize for spelling errors**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own **_**Axis Powers: Hetalia. **_**I only own the plot.**

**For your information! This chapter introduces a sub pairing into the story: AlfredxAlice(USfem!UK) Hope the pairing is acceptable...**

**For people who might be confused, Anya is fem!Russia, and Chun Yang is fem!China.**

**So enjoy the chapter!**

**The Life and Times of the Otomen and the Gentleman in Hetalia High**

**Chapter Two: Reunion! Arthur meets the "Mafia Club"**

Alice Kirkland hadn't seen her twin brother for ten years, ever since she was forced to leave London to study abroad in America. There she met siblings Maddie and Matthew Williams, and Alfred and Amelia Jones. They all became best buddies, and decided to apply to Hetalia High together, which was located in Italy. When they got there though... it was a total mess. People could do whatever they wanted to, as long as they were present for the first and last day of school, and passed their final exams. In exchange, they were expected to join at least one club, which was quite simple for all of its members.

So, the British female joined the Student Council, and is the President of the female's branch as of now. In recent years, though...she started realizing that slowly, she was harboring feelings for her best American friend, Alfred F Jones. So being the person she was, unique and not the stereotypical female, she asked him out. Their feelings were mutual, and to this day have been a happy loving couple (if you say that fighting over stupid reasons, and beating the crap out of each other, then having 'I'm sorry for what I did, so I'm going to fuck you senseless' sex whenever the teachers didn't check the dorms is being a happy couple...)

She also was affiliated with the President of the GHYFC...in terms of the underground mafia. There were many in this underground mafia, for the underground mafia was the Student Council. Feliciana, Lovina, Louise, Anya, Chun Yang, Alice, Sakura, and Amelia made the first ever female-only Underground gang. Their branch connected to the male's mafia gang. Feliciano (because he just _loves _the sight of blood, but doesn't show it to the outside world), Lovino, Ludwig, Ivan, Wang Yao, Kiku, and Alfred were their current members. The gang though...may gain another member...

**-Otomen and Gentleman-**

"So...is there a club you are thinking of joining yet...?" Kiku asked Arthur. He only showed the basic places, like the Cafeteria hall and the basic education rooms, the theater, office, nurse's office, and the phys ed rooms.

"I'm not so sure yet...You said that I have to join at least one club, yes?" Arthur asked.

"Hai. It's a condition the school has given us, since they are letting us do whatever we like to. We are expected to be present at school on the first day and last day of school, and pass our final exams. We are also forced to stay in the school's dorms, but they really don't care about our education. They just make it look like we are doing really good things, then we can get accepted into the big companies..." Kiku said, his hand above his other wrist and his face quite flushed.

"Oh! R-Really?" The Britishman was shocked. Too shocked to even see the other male's flushed face. The reason he transferred here was because of how good it sounded online. He_ could_ do basic courses, yes? So either way, after thinking long and hard about it, decided he wasn't going to complain. Besides, isn't Kiku his one true love?

_'These feeings ARE what people call love, yes? Right?! Why can't somebody help me!'_

Then, out of nowhere, two beings popped into his mind. White angel Arthur, and black devil Arthur.

_'Yes, Arthur...What you are currently feeling towards Kiku is what people call "love".' _White angel Arthur said.

**'Well, love or not, there's not a bloody thing you can do about it yet. You fell for the stereotypical 'love at first sight' deal. Now tell me, do you know somebody that told their lovers that they love them the same day they met? I don't think so.' **Black devil Arthur said.

_'That may be true, black devil, but at least he knows it's love!'_ White angel Arthur said, glaring at the other.

**'That's a whole load of rubbish and you know it! This is love you are talking about! I've been with Arthur's family for hundreds of years! Every time! His ancestors thought it was love too! Like with that French dude, and then the American dude a few hundred years later, before America wanted to be independent from Great Britain, and then a couple hundred years ago, that Japanese dude, while we were making the Anglo-Japanese Alliance that went downhill! And now this Kiku Honda person! History's going to repeat itself if you keep on acting like this, Arthur!' **Black devil Arthur said, crossing his arms and attacking the white angel with his sharp tail.

_'You know fully well that those relationships were real! His ancestors knew it was true love for them! So, don't go on hurting their feelings while they are sleeping six feet below!' _White angel Arthur said, flying to the dark being and punching him.

_'Stop it the both of you! What are you guys talking about?!' _Arthur convened staring what he assumes to be his good and bad side.

_**'It's for your bright future!'**_The beings yelled, glaring at their host.

_'Ok! Ok!' _Arthur put his hands up in surrender, as his sweat dropped.

_'Kiku Honda is Arthur's person! It's written in the constellations that they are supposed to be together!'_ White angel Arthur said, dodging a kick from the other.

**'Everything you say is just rubbish! History's just going to repeat istelf at this rate! Arthur! Don't listen to this this git! You CAN NOT be with Kiku Honda if you don't want to get hurt!' **Black devil Arthur said.

_'No! Don't listen to THIS git! Kiku Honda is the person you're destined to be with! The stars wrote it in your future!' _White angel Arthur said.

" I don't care about what you two are talking about now, just get out of my head right this instant!" Arthur yelled, frantically grabbing his hair and pulling it like a mad man.

"Ano...Arthur-san...? Are you alright?" Kiku asked.

Arthur turned blue. "I'm quite fine! Sorry if I scared you..." _'Damn you beings! The next time I speak to you two I'm going to kill you!'_

"A-anyways...the Student Council is technically a club you can join. Would you like to visit the club room?" Kiku asked.

"Yes, I'd like that." Arthur said, as he internally cried. _'Now Kiku must think I'm mad or something!'_

**'Face the facts, dude. You see supernatural beings! Of course you're wierd!' **Black devil Arthur popped in and said.

_'Shut your trap, or I'll shut it for you...' _Arthur glared and purple flares surrounded his being. He was giving his dark side three seconds to get out of his sight, or he will leave his inner consciousness immediately/

**'Yeah, yeah..whatever you say...' **Black devil Arthur disintegrated into ashes, leaving Arthur in his inner world alone to cry like a baby.

**-Otomen and Gentleman-**

In the Student Council room, it was hectic as ever. The joint meeting was having a pointless discussion about what to do when a transfer student comes to this school and gets bullied...IF there was a bully.

"I'd help him! Because I'm the hero!" Alfred yelled.

"Yeah! Onii-chan!" Amelia yelled.

"You stupid little..." Alice got up and kicked her Hero Boyfriend where it hurts the most and where the sun doesn't shine, yes, there.

"OWWWIEE! MAMAAAAAAAAAA!" Alfred went down, holding onto what you can call his pride.

"Onii-chan! Are you ok?" Amelia flew down to help her twin.

At this time, Kiku opened the door and walked in.

"Onii-chan! You're late!" Sakura yelled, when Arthur walked in.

"Who is this...Kiku?" Ludwig asked, pushing up his magnifying glasses.

Alice gasped. Those obnoxious eyebrows, the emerald eyes that look so much like hers...was it...?

Everybody in the room looked at the pigtailed blonde with red framed glasses.

"Arthur nii-chan...Is..Is that you...?"

The British male stared back, emerald eyes wide with shock. "Alice...?"

Tears fell from Alice's eyes, as she ran to her long lost twin brother, hugging him tight.

"It's been awhile...Alice..." Arthur returned the hug.

They released the hug. "How have you been...onii-chan?" Alice asked with a small smile.

"I've been well. It seems like you still have your accent."

Alice blushed slightly. "Well...that's because my boyfriend liked it..."

The monstrous eyebrows of the British male furrowed in confusion. "...Boyfriend...?"

The blonde female nodded. "Alfred get your sorry ass up now. My brother wants to meet you."

Alfred jumped up from the floor he was lying on, and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist as if nothing happened.

"So...you're Alice's boyfriend?"

Alfred nodded gave Arthur his signature smile and thumbs up. "Yes sir! Alfred F Jones the hero is here!"

A dark stare radiated from Arthur. "You _will _take care of my sister, right? If anything...ANYTHING happens to her...I WILL make sure you never see the light of day!"

"Yes sir!"

Alice laughed a little bit. This was what she missed for a decade. Her brother's over protective personality for his loved ones while he doesn't give a damn about his well-being.

All of the Student Council members, meanwhile looked around and nodded in agreement.

"So...you're Arthur Kirkland, is that correct?"

"Yes, that is me."

Feliciano spoke up. "All members of the Student Council raise your hand if you agree." All members raised their hands, and the Italian nodded in agreement.

"Alice, we're ok with it."

"Arthur nii-chan...Do you want to join the Hetalia High Student Council?"

Arthur thought about it, and he decided. "It's pretty obvious I need to join a club, and I think it's a good start by joining this, so...yes. I would like to join."

"As President of the HHSC, I, Alice Kirkland welcome you, Arthur Kirkland to the HHSC. Follow us. We have something to show you."

All of the SC members got up, as one of the members, Lovino pulled out a very uninteresting and very pointless book _Things to Do to Save the World From War. _ The bookshelf opened to a dark corridor. They all walked in.

"Go, Arhur-san. You'll be surprised at what you'll soon see." Kiku said as he waited for the British male to walk in. Hesitantly he walked into the hallway. After reaching the end of the corridor, somebody put a blindfold over his emerald eyes.

"This is something that must be kept a secret, aru. You understand, Arthur?" Wang Yao said.

Leading the British male somewhere, he finally stopped. The blindfold was taken off, but Arthur was told to keep his eyes closed. After much shuffling, Alice said, "Onii-chan...you can open your eyes now."

He opened them and stared at the sight in front of him. "W-What the bloody hell is this?!" He stammered.

"You are staring at the Hetalia High Student Council's REAL work. We are the Hetalia High's underground mafia..."

"Hetalia High's Secret Police!" Everybody yelled.

"U-Underground Mafia?! Are you kidding me? Why does this bloody high school have a bloody Student Council that's a fucking MAFIA?!" Arthur yelled, when another thing clicked. "And why do you name it based off of Hatsune Miku's HIMITSU KEISATSU?! Are you mad?!" The blood pressure was getting to his head, and to prevent from falling, he walked around in circles, profanities of all kinds spilling from his 'proper' mouth and a dark aura tailing him.

"Alice...is he okay?" Sakura asked.

Kiku stared at the British male, and hid his growing blush with a small smile.

"He's fine. It's something he's always done..." Alice said with a smirk.

"Wait…how did he know we based the club name based off of Hatsune Miku's Secret Police song…?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow, her desire to know more about this mysterious and handsome being, also known as Kiku's possible love growing each minute.

Alice laughed a little. "He loved hearing that song after I introduced Vocaloid to him before I had to leave for America…" _'I wonder if he still listens to it…?' _That question may be answered, but it can wait. Right now, Alice just reclined in her red velvet chair and laughed her head off, as she watched her dear brother vent with a side of dark profanities.

'_Things will never get old…'_

**Will Arthur decide to stay in the SC, now knowing it's truly a mafia gang? And what's with a club rush happening today of all days? Find out in the next chapter of Otomen and Gentleman!**

**Chapter two End-**

**Next time in Otomen and Gentleman...**

**"My my my...is my onii-chan in love?"**

**"S-Shut up Alice!"**

**"...if you know you love Kiku, you gotta tell him. Don't wait, because if you do, he may slip away from you."**

**'Alice gave me a list of all the clubs there were...Just how many clubs does this school need?!'**

**'I banged my head on the desk and my magical friends came to me. "I gave myself no free time..."'**

**Next time! "Club Rush! I'm In Love!"**

** I do not own 'Secret Police'. Vocaloid owns the song. I highly suggest people listen to it. Thank you for reading this! Please RandR and I'll see you next chapter!**

**Until then**

**-Matsuri Kazehana**


End file.
